zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Smith
Paul is one of the survivors in Zombie Panic: Source. About ''Zombie Panic: Source'' It is unknown what Paul did before the outbreak, but it is apparent that he is wearing punk-styled clothing, consisting of torn jeans, black boots, an unshaved face, chains, wristbands, and an open, green, camo vest, with tattoos on his chest, a chain necklace, and an earring. He has his long, brown hair combed over into somewhat of a half-mullet which hangs behind his head. He is the most blunt of the survivors, and his irritablity is on par with Eugene's. He is likely between the ages of twenty and twenty-eight. Official Bio Paul was sick as hell of people telling him what to do. He didn't want to be an attorney. That was something his old man had dreamed up for him. He knew he had the brains for it. After all, he'd sailed through high school and had been accepted to three Ivy League colleges without even trying. But that wasn't the point. Ever since he saw his first music video, Paul knew exactly what he wanted to be: a rock star. So, instead of putting on that Ivy League sweater, he told his shocked parents where to stick their plans for him, sold his car, and hitchhiked across the country to Boulder in order to start a punk rock band with some friends he'd met online. They called themselves Presidential Rot, and they had managed to amass a decent following by telling it exactly like it is, warts and all, pulling no punches in their three power-chord music and stick-it-to-society lyrics. On the day of the outbreak, Paul had just received a phone call from Los Angeles. A label was interested in the band, could they send a demo? He called a band meeting at a sleazy diner, only the rest of the band were a no-show. When that guy started biting people and had to be put down by the cops, Paul instinctively understood that there wouldn't be a society to stick it to anymore. Now that this world has gone sideways, he's simply desperate to stay alive. Dialogue Paul's dialogue can be found here. Version History * Paul was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.5.0. * Paul received updates in versions 2.0 and 3.0. Trivia *Paul was the fourth survivor created for Zombie Panic: Source, and was originally named Punker. *Paul's facial hair was not pictured in the Zombie Panic: Source official comic. **According to the Zombie Panic: Source official comic, Paul is a smoker. *The zombie version of Paul is notably the least altered, as it still mostly bears resemblance to his normal version. *It seems to be implied that Paul carries a lighter with him, as he is depicted smoking in the comic and in the victory dialogue where he says "Ashes to ashes; dust to dust." the sound of a lighter being lit can be heard. *Judging by his ragdoll size in comparison to the other survivors, Paul is the shortest survivor. Gallery 2013-02-16 00014.jpg 2013-02-16 00013.jpg Survivor4.png Category:Survivors